


letters

by LeafyCat



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Getting Together, Love Letters, M/M, da ponte did not sign up for this, this is the sappiest thing i have ever written
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyCat/pseuds/LeafyCat
Summary: 自己对于莫扎特的感情已经让萨列里足够焦虑了。他不需要每天收到令他感到十分尴尬的匿名情书来让他感到好过一点，然而…
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 17





	letters

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144095) by [yewgrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yewgrove/pseuds/yewgrove). 



> 作者注释：  
> 节日快乐&这篇萨列里献给汤不热上的didly-dont！  
> 这一篇对应历史上的什么时期呢？对应音乐剧里的哪一段呢？谁知道！反正不是我！  
> 文中并非参考史实，除了莫扎特的“2999又二分之一个吻”是来自莫扎特曾经写给康斯坦斯的信。这个男人可真是会撩。
> 
> 译者注释：  
> 这篇里面仿佛把小康和卡瓦列里合成一个人了。在文章中Cavalieri我使用了上海法扎场刊中的译法为卡瓦列雷。  
> 达·蓬特和萨列里的关系比剧里更近，所以两人的称呼译作“你”  
> 在莫扎特说“太多信件了，大师？”的部分作者完美的玩了一下太多音符 Trop de note的梗，原文是Too many notes，一词多义，翻不出来orz  
> 原作链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144095   
> 校对：叶藏庭，翻译帮助：叶藏庭（非AO3用户），@lynnylove_唧唧唧唧（非AO3用户）

任何人都会理所当然的认为像维也纳这么大的城市有足够的空间让两位作曲家互不干扰的共同存在，不会时不时的碰到对方。但是，为什么在这么多蜿蜒曲折的街道和微光照耀的走廊里，萨列里总是过不上几天没有莫扎特的清静日子——他老是碰到莫扎特，毕竟这个城市的小天才就是喜欢由着性子来——别人是这么认为的，而这成为了让萨列里苦恼的原因之一。

他们最近一次碰面是在一个小且安静的音乐室里，萨列里原本认为（希望）它足够偏僻，好让他得到片刻私人时光。莫扎特原本随意扔在乐谱架上的外套滑了下来，像一只全身布满彩色羽毛、气宇轩昂的鸟。在高挑的窗户前，外套的主人趴在钢琴盖上。冷清的冬日阳光照在他翘起的发尾上，像画笔留下的金色痕迹。

萨列里思索着要不要叫醒他，送他回去。这样做也合乎礼仪——莫扎特最近比以前更加的忙，他的随性背后透出了许多不眠之夜的小小细节。他应该回家休息才是。萨列里走近了一些。随后被莫扎特乱糟糟放在钢琴上的未完成之作分散了注意力。

萨列里伸手去拿乐谱的时候，感受到了一阵熟悉的颤抖。当乐曲逐渐在他的脑海中展开时，他感受到了熟悉的、令人眩晕的、几乎是令人痛苦的喜悦，仿佛他的心是摇曳的烛光。的确，这部作品还未完成，在一些地方还稍显杂乱，还缺少一些应有的和声，但是——仍然是非凡的。就像这个令人讨厌的男人所谱写的其他作品一样。

如果莫扎特不小心感冒了的话，他就没法完成它了，萨列里也永远无法得知乐曲的结尾听起来如何。他停下了脚步，捡起莫扎特的外套，犹疑了起来。他注视着莫扎特眉毛之间浅浅的褶皱，直到这寂静几乎在他耳内吵的他无法思考，他才意识到这样的场景对路过的人来说有多奇怪，他一副不怀好意的样子站在他同行趴着的身子边上。于是他伸手将外套披在了莫扎特的肩膀上。

莫扎特的羽毛笔躺在一叠空白乐谱边上。在片刻的思索中——要不是因为这个场景太尴尬他不想再想一遍，他绝对会去跟达蓬特吹嘘现在他的勇气——他从乐谱一角撕了一小块纸下来。

_就算是天才作曲家也需要睡觉——回家睡吧_

_——S_

然后他快速的写了个 _S_ ，以防万一，在前面写了 _A_ ，随后便离开了。

这个瞬间——安静而又脆弱的莫扎特在金色的阳光之下，他的肩膀在萨列里手中一晃而过——将会在萨列里的脑海中停留好几日，如果第二天那封信不来的话。

*

信封外写着“萨列里大师！”。内容倒十分简单——几句赞美萨列里的眼睛、头发和穿着的话，后面的签名是一颗小星星。

萨列里在他站着的地方把它反复读了几遍，靠在门扉上，感到很困惑。在维也纳上流社会那些想要寻欢作乐的人收寄情书并不是什么罕见的事，然而萨列里却不愿意陷身与这样的事情之中。他又看了一遍这封信，用手指描摹写在封面上不太工整的字迹。字写的比较小，在适当的地方加上了装饰性的线条，但绝没有让人觉得乱七八糟或者无法阅读。这上面写的是萨列里的名字没错。

在那之后，这些信件几乎每天都有。有的是简短的几句，有的是洋洋洒洒的大段文字。里面全是些赞美，甜蜜的话语，和一些作者想要和萨列里独处的地方。文笔大多数之间简单而又直率，在一些地方附加上许多的感叹号和过多的、热情洋溢的亲吻。有一次有一个比平常更厚一些的信封，里面有一件小礼物，深紫色的天鹅绒的蝴蝶结， _“献给您那美丽的鬈发！”_ 信开头的敬语在德语、法语和（大约可以看懂的）意大利语，但是结尾永远都是—— _您的_ ，最后是一颗熟悉的星星。

他应该感到警醒，或者至少偷偷观察一下是谁在送信，萨列里后知后觉的想道。书信的作者很明显知道他住在哪里。但是这些信又——不得不说非常甜蜜。没有一篇超出甜言蜜语之外，想想要是这些信件哪一天不来了——每天不再有上面亲昵的语句——让萨列里感到十分的空虚。他不知道是哪一个更可悲，是这些浪漫的词句成为他生活中最让他感兴趣的东西，还是他一直过着如此无趣的生活以至于他都不知道该怎么办才能让它们停下。说不定它们最后还是会停下的——作者可能想不出什么能用于萨列里的溢美之词，然后转而去赞美别的什么人，这样的话就不是萨列里能决定的了。于是，他什么也没做。他专门清出了一个抽屉专门存放这些信件，等着它们自己停下。

*

他第二次碰到莫扎特是在罗森博格办的沙龙里。萨列里站在房间的角落里冷漠的举着酒杯好让别人不愿意跟自己讲话。莫扎特的笑声穿过嘈杂的人群，因他讲的一句话而笑出声，萨列里忍着自己循声而望的冲动才没有看向他。

在莫扎特长长的“令人讨厌之处”列表上，最令人讨厌的可能就是他那无法被避免的，能让萨列里想要发笑的能力。这个能力从来没有一次失效过——不小心瞥到的莫扎特夸张的动作，他那不停止的、自傲的声音，然后萨列里就只能与自己的本能相抗争，在因莫扎特而起的笑容到达嘴角边之前将其抹去。

现在没有人看向萨列里。他，理论上来说，可以因为莫扎特的笑话莞尔一笑。但是他没有，他喝尽了酒杯中剩下的酒液，然后将自己的不悦吐在了酒杯中。

一位美丽的金发女性身穿华丽的礼服从萨列里身边走过，那是女高音卡瓦列雷——莫扎特的妻子。萨列里又发出了一声不快。当跟莫扎特相关的一切都紧紧围绕着他散发着和莫扎特自身一样的金色光芒的时候，他想进入自己的世界都难。

“大师！”

在他眼前的则是他本人，比那天萨列里看见他的时候精神多了，时时刻刻向外放射的能量。萨列里不顾形象又拿了一杯酒。

“莫扎特。”

“您看见康斯坦斯了吗？”

萨列里带着一丝毫无理性的恶意顿了顿，没有回答。然后他轻轻的踢了踢自己。“她往那边去了。”

“谢谢。谢谢您！”莫扎特向萨列里致以微笑，但是却毫无离开的意思。他微微向前倾，脚尖踮起，放轻了声音。

“罗森博格想要找您谈谈，”他用一种密谋者的语调说道。

“关于什么？”

莫扎特耸耸肩。“也许是关于我吧，我只是猜猜。”

萨列里甚至被他杯子里的酒呛到了。看，这令人感到烦躁的笑声。他抬起一边的眉毛，试图隐藏他的烦躁。

“看见您一如既往的谦虚我感到很高兴。”

“我可能因为很多事情使人感到不悦，大师，但是谦虚绝不是它们之一。”

萨列里意识到，莫扎特站的非常近。而他还没有要走的意思。

“说实话吧，我问了罗森博格他想要跟您谈些什么，然后他以他能做到的最冷漠的语气跟我说， _我马上就会知道的_ 。在您想要爬窗而出之前，我觉得我应该知会您一声他在找您。”

“不是所有人都是喜欢爬窗户的类型，莫扎特。”但事实上，萨列里已经不记得他在脑内想要通过爬窗户好让自己少跟别人说话的次数了，只是想想他可能会卡在窗户里他才没有真的这么做。

莫扎特歪了歪头。“我不认为您像是那种会爬窗逃走的人，”他承认道。“不过我觉得您倒是可能会从窗户爬 _进来_ 。”

“私闯民宅？”萨列里因为这个微微笑了。他控制不了。

“但是我忘记了——萨列里大师绝不会被人看到如此不成体统的样子。”莫扎特朝他咧嘴一笑，向前晃了一步，距离太近以至于他的呼吸轻轻拂过萨列里的脸颊。然后又退回去。“我应该走了，康斯坦斯应该已经离开了。祝您有个美好的夜晚！”

“晚安，”萨列里回道，他没有预料到莫扎特的离开。他的嘴突然有些发干。“记得晚上锁好您的窗户。”

莫扎特突然笑了起来，当莫扎特离开后，萨列里站在那儿不以为然的对着自己重复着自己刚说的 _记得晚上锁好您的窗户_ 。

*

_您的微笑是无价之宝_ ，下一封情书上这样写着。然后， _许多许多的吻——具体一些_ _的话，2999又二分之一_ 。在结尾处， _请尝试着让我爱您吧_ 。

*

达·蓬特看着萨列里手中拿着的一堆信件，抬起了一边的眉毛。

“是沃夫冈·莫扎特寄来的，”他说道。

萨列里对自己无意识发出的声音感到有些不满。“它们是——什么？”

“莫扎特寄来的，”达·蓬特又耐心的重复了一遍。

“别开玩笑了，萨列里不耐烦道，慌张的一把夺过洛伦佐手里的信，感受着这些纸在他的手里被捏皱。他将自己收到的神秘情书展示给他的朋友因为——虚荣？困惑？现在，洛伦佐的眉毛还在向上抬，许久没有放下，他开始后悔自己把信给他看了。说不定他再专注一些就能让自己的脸看上去不那么红了。“你不能随便就这么说别人。你甚至不知道他是不是——跟我们一样！”

“我知道，”达·蓬特冷静的说道。

“就算他真的是，觉得他想这么做也是荒唐的，更何况每天这样做很耗费精力——等等，你刚刚说， _你知道_ ？”

达·蓬特的嘴角抽了一下。显然他享受着萨列里关切的目光。“我的意思是，”他说，“我可以向您保证莫扎特和我们有共同的爱好。”

“你——”萨列里顿了顿。他无意间在这小小的空档中向达蓬特走的近了一些，后者现在光明正大的微笑着。“你和莫扎特？”

达蓬特歪了歪头。

“什么时候？”萨列里追问道。

“就一次，”达蓬特答道，“在我第一次碰到他之后。我们在商量着如何着手开始创作 _费加罗的婚礼_ ，我们一直到很晚也没弄好，他邀请我在他家中留宿一晚。你不会指望我错过这样一个好机会——”

“洛伦佐，”萨列里略微生气。

“然后莫扎特也愉快的接受了。”

“洛伦佐！”

“我的意思是，他非常懂的接下了我所讲的 _笑话_ ，”达蓬特一脸坏笑。他走近萨列里，将一只手搭在他的肩上。“安东尼奥，别怂。”

这跟达蓬特平时给他的实质性建议大相径庭，萨列里甚至想跟他指出这个意见有哪些不好之处。

“我没怂。”

达蓬特抬起了他的眉毛，朝萨列里关节发白的手里捏着的信件、从发带里散落的碎发、和萨列里先前踱步的轨迹瞟了一眼。

“我没有，”萨列里坚持道。“你觉得我不知道怂是什么感觉吗？”

在数周的失眠、纠结着让自己写出点他自己不觉得难听的曲子后，萨列里几乎就要放弃他现在作曲家的职业转而宣布他的新职业是“怂”。他脑中危险而又嘈杂的音符几乎要将他的脑袋锯开来。

莫扎特。萨列里对这位同行的感情被他隐藏、控制地很好。说实话，自身的渴望并没有给他带来什么烦恼。对其他男性的情感于安东尼奥来说并不是什么不寻常的——尽管社会上对此还是颇有微词。毕竟，人类都难免犯错。对于安东尼奥来说，即使他比绝大多数人更容易犯错，那也根本不值得惊奇。

他出现在法庭的次数经过他精密的计划，有时是因为匿名的告发，有些是——比如跟洛伦佐度过的几个月，或是跟热情真诚的斯泰芬尼度过的几个夜晚——只不过过了一会之后这些关系淡成了并不比专业关系深多少的友谊。在他和莫扎特初次见面之后，唯有对莫扎特的感情，深深的印刻在他的心里挥之不去。莫扎特的自傲、莫扎特的毫无保留。他的一切都令人吃惊。然后是他的音乐！这个小疯子，用和别人同样的笔和墨水、同样的琴键和琴弦创作的音乐，直击人的灵魂——

所有的这些——这个嫉妒、兴奋、感慨、受挫感、想要知道他如何做到这些的强烈好奇心和想要深入他的内里好理解他所有的矛盾的渴望的混合物——变成了萨列里脑中一根紧绷着的小提琴弦。这根弦在碰到任何跟莫扎特相关的事情时，都会轻轻的震动发出些声响，而萨列里只能尽他所能无视它。而现在，多亏了达蓬特，这跟弦又在这一堆混乱的声音中奏出了新的音符。莫扎特放在钢琴上的手、他看向他热切的眼神的画面和达蓬特刚刚揭示的真相相结合。莫扎特触碰情人的手——莫扎特由于快乐而发出的笑声——莫扎特看向他的眼睛，看向萨列里——

“他结婚了，不是吗？”萨列里管理了一下自己的情绪，用他所能做到的最尖锐的语气问道。达·蓬特耸了耸肩。

“他和她的妻子之间有协议。仿佛她也花了不少时间和他的姐姐交往。”

“他妻子也是吗？”在维也纳，对于同性的渴望看来比萨列里预计的还要寻常。

“我不认为再追问细节是礼貌的。但是是的，我是这么认为的。”

萨列里坐下了，准确的说，坐在他的书桌椅上，脸放在两手间。如果这些信真的是莫扎特写的呢？他该怎么办呢？他混乱的大脑尽着最大的可能来逃避这件事——在脑中用他用于创作交响曲和咏叹调的墨水来描绘出不同的可能性——

“你需要放松一下，”达·蓬特建议着。“说实在的，我以为你听到这个消息会感到更愉快的。”

萨列里完全没有准备心理准备来处理这件事，所以他选择无视它。

“为什么是莫扎特呢？”他转而问道。

“我觉得你最好问莫扎特为什么，”达蓬特回答。

萨列里发出一声空洞的笑声。如果，在某些最狂野的可能性下，沃夫冈·莫扎特真的花时间写这些匿名情书给萨列里这样的人的话，安慰是现在他最不需要的东西。他要做的第一件事就是改个名字然后搬去一个没有莫扎特的国家。也许在他们之间隔着一条国界线，他可以再次安然入睡。

“这些信是直接送到你住所的，对吧？”达·蓬特现在翻动着这些信件。“你只需要保证下次收到它们的时候你在那边守着就好了。”

这样的话，揭晓送信人的神秘面纱就是一件令人愉快的事情了，仅仅是为了正面洛伦佐是错的。

“好吧，”萨列里说道。他以比平时快得多的速度将那些信件勉强乱七八糟的堆了起来，呆呆的看着那些不整齐的边。“不管是谁在送信，我会跟那个人谈谈的。”

达蓬特微笑着。“挺好，”他说。“我觉得我为了这件事情做的够多了，所以我准备走了。过几天我再来看你。”

*

这意味着，显而易见的，第二天整个早上萨列里就在他的门槛边徘徊，盯着门和地板之间的间隙，担心的仿佛他那一大捆信都碎了一样。在他紧张的无法动弹之际，而他认为这也不是什么坏事——快到八点三十分的时候一阵踩在楼梯上的脚步声令萨列里一惊打乱了他的脚步。他的送信员起的很早。

门从萨列里手中滑出，撞在墙上发出一声巨响。他跳了起来。站在台阶上的男人也跳了起来。

一双棕色的眼睛向上看向萨列里的，眼中满是惊吓。萨列里感受到了那目光，不知怎么的，生理上的，传达到了他的胸腔内。莫扎特穿着一件像是亮片在他身上爆炸了一样的衣服。唇角边呼之欲出惊讶使得它微微上翘。而且（萨列里的心突然收紧了）一张折起来的纸在他手里。

这意味着洛伦佐说的没错，拨开他混乱的情感之后，萨列里暗暗想道。啊这个人——他好像总是对的。

莫扎特等了一会，他没有说话，只是看着萨列里。他的嘴角将翘未翘，想要给出一个尴尬的微笑。

萨列里尝试着开口，然后做了一个类似于耸肩的动作，然后再次开口。

“进来吗？”他用沙哑的声音问道。

莫扎特踏进门槛，轻声说了一声“谢谢。”他小心翼翼的在萨列里的沙发边停下了，沙发被衣服和书籍所掩埋，仿佛一片碎石中的一块巨石，然后萨列里突然一下子意识到了他房内的混乱。

“对不起，”他指着乱糟糟的场景，模糊的说道。

“不用担心！”莫扎特，他在萨列里随手扔在地上的书堆顶端带着极大的兴趣翻看着书籍，快速的环视了四周。“不比我预想的差。”

萨列里投向他的目光简直可以说是咄咄逼人了。“真的吗。”

“好吧，或许是比我所预想的差了一点。”莫扎特愉快的承认了。

萨列里为了掩饰自己的尴尬轻咳了一声。现在面对着莫扎特，他却不知道如何开始这个话题。要是他的窗户没有三层楼高就好了。他考虑过请莫扎特喝一杯，谈谈宫廷风向和天气，然后他这辈子绝口不提有关这些信件的事情。他最终觉得，这可能比现在的状况还要差。他捕捉到莫扎特期待的神情，他的心又紧了一下。

他把那些信扔在沙发上。“您写的这些？”

“是我！”莫扎特热切地说道。他的手指划过将这些信件绑起来的紫色天鹅绒系带，嘴边生出一个微笑。“您给它们扎了一个如此可爱的蝴蝶结，我感到受宠若惊。”

萨列里看上去不是很高兴，控制住自己想要夺回信件的欲望。他并不敢用这根系带扎头发，怕被写信人看到。“要不是您送来 _这么多_ ，我也没必要把它们系起来。”

莫扎特因为这个笑了起来。“太多信件了，大师？”

又来了，这无法抑制的想要笑的渴望，拉扯着萨列里的喉咙。萨列里将它咽了下去。

“为什么呢？”

“什么为什么？”

萨列里咬紧牙关鼓起勇气。这个对话想必不会简单。“为什么您把它们送到我这里来？”

莫扎特脸上的笑容不见了，取而代之的是一幅真诚而又困惑的表情。

“我觉得我已经表达的够清晰了，”他答道。“您…难道没有读过吗？”

“当然我读过，”萨列里说道。 _不止一次，在一些不体面的场合下，读过其中的几封。_ 萨列里的脸颊和脖子有些微微发红了。谢天谢地，莫扎特并没有对此做出评价，只是将他的手臂以十分夸张的姿势展开了而已。

“那就是这样，”他说。“您也知道了。”

这为萨列里用同样的方法拿手臂环住莫扎特提供了极大的便利——将他的头靠在莫扎特的肩膀里，像昏倒的年轻女孩一样倒在莫扎特张开的怀抱里。然而他控制住了自己。

“您是认真的吗？”他小心翼翼的问着。

“我——我当然是认真的！”莫扎特仍然保持着他轻松愉快的语调，但是他张开的手臂稍稍向下移动了一些。“除非您觉得它们冒犯到您了，如果是这样我希望您能给我一个机会让我假装它们是我开的玩笑。”

“它们没冒犯到我。”萨列里勉强挤出一句。所说的话几乎都听不清了。

“那就太好了，”莫扎特热切地说。他站起来，好让他离萨列里近一些，随后他的手捉住了萨列里的手腕，温暖而又清晰的触感让萨列里意识到这一幕的真实性。

萨列里亲吻了他。

莫扎特发出一声惊呼，随即回应这萨列里的吻。他的唇热切的贴在萨列里的上，手又伸向萨列里的手腕，抓着他的手臂环住腰，好让他们两个靠的更近。两人分开的时候，莫扎特嘴角上舞起一个愉悦的微笑。

这行得通，萨列里兴奋的意识到。这是他对莫扎特的渴望，一直以来他对莫扎特的渴望——想要理解他、靠近他的冲动。他的手现在没在莫扎特的外套里。他清晰的感受着莫扎特打在他脖颈上的气息。

“安东尼奥？”

“嗯？”萨列里，含混不清的回答着，直到过了一会才发现莫扎特用了他的名而不是姓。这个发现像一个和弦一样高声回荡在他的脑海中。“我在，”他说。

“我现在也不是很在意这些了，”莫扎特坦白道，“但是我真的很喜欢您。”

“我一直希望——能这样——”萨列里说，“很久了。不很体面的久。”

莫扎特再次亲吻了他。“听到这个我实在是太高兴了！”他亲吻了他一次，又一次。

“您难道永远不对此感到疲惫吗？”过了许久之后，萨列里气息不稳地问他。他一直微笑的脸颊感到有些酸。

“永远不，”莫扎特宣布道。“而且，我还有好多信里的吻欠着呢。至少有两千九百九十九个呢。

“还有二分之一个，”萨列里纠正道。萨列里的脸颊微微发红，令他感到有些眩晕。“这半个很重要。”

“还有半个，”莫扎特同意着。“那，我应该尽快开始了。”

*

“而且，”莫扎特顺便一说，“您先开始的。”

在卧室的一片寂静中，莫扎特的声音像是一枚硬币落入许愿池。

“嗯？”萨列里慵懒的发出疑问，他有些不舍的把自己的头从莫扎特胸口抬起。“开始什么？”

“留字条！我从来没想过您会让我接近您——然后您在我的乐谱是留下了那句话。这给我了灵感。”

“您怎么知道那是我？”

“我看见您从房间离开。”

“啊…”如此的微妙。萨列里把头靠回莫扎特的胸口，感受着从他皮肤上传来的热量，起伏的胸腔。

“您在笑，”莫扎特揶揄道。

萨列里想否认，但是觉得这样做太花费精力。“您也是，”他转而指出，然后莫扎特的嘴角更翘了，配着从窗口投入的阳光，照射在莫扎特凌乱的外套和地上萨列里的皮带扣上，明亮的光线让这张床看上去像一扇彩窗。

“谢谢您，”莫扎特真诚的说，把手肘垫在头下。萨列里动了动，把挡在脸前的头发拨开。

“为什么呢？”

“信任我呀，”莫扎特说。“相信这些。相信我们。”

也许这样并不坏，萨列里想。也许世界会给他们这些——探索对方，了解对方，理解对方的时间。也许还有爱对方的时间。

他伸向前方，捧起莫扎特的手。


End file.
